My Time of Need
by KawaiiVampirecat
Summary: Citrus Bat is an ordinary vampire unicat. Who would expect her to have to save her home from a terrible monster? My Time Of Need is about her quest for help and her destiny.


**HI. This is my very first MLP story. ARRGH. I hope I'm not the only one who wants autocorrect to go die in a hole. Anyway, I own all the cats as well as the Opal and Blackberry. Diamond Shout and Shadow Wing belong to one of my best friends, Dice. No, that's not her real name. I don't know if she would be okay with me using her name, so I'm using her nickname. Deal with it. If you want to submit OCs, I will put a form on my profile. I also do not own Skyrim. I wanted to put that because some of the names are those of characters or enemies in Skyrim. This is NOT a crossover.**

 **Citrus Bat: WHY did you make me a mpph! Mphh a mummph mumm!**

 **Opal Glow: *Has her hoof over Citrus's muzzle* Stop complaining, Batty. You'll make my ears burst.**

 **Me: SSH! You'll spoil the story! ALRIGHT! LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

Prologue

Queen Nebula sat on her throne. Her children, a pegacat named Sun Flare and a unicat named Sun Streak played below. Suddenly, a female yellow tabby unicat with tufty ears, red eyes, fangs, and bat wings burst into the throne room.

"Your Majesty, there's been another attack! The deputy policecat was found at the Dreaming Hollow, dead!" she cried.

Sun Streak looked up. "Citrus, how? He never goes down there!"

"He did this time. I saw him. He looked as though something was controlling him. He disappeared and then when I saw him again he was dead. He looked as burned all over in tendrils."

"Oh dear. This is escalating. Go to the mystics hut. Ask her." said the queen.

So Citrus went to the mystic's hut.

XxXNopeIDidnotJustDoThatXxX

When she got there, the mystic, Greymane, listened to her story.

"It sounds like the Sirens have teamed up with Cthulu." Greymane said teasingly. "But on a serious note, we need to find out what's causing it. Hmmmm."

"Yes?"

"Are your eyes irritated?"

"No. Why?"

"They're awfully red."

"That's their normal color."

"Ok." Greymane turned and began washing her knife, but it slipped. It cut her paw, and blood dripped out.

Citrus turned when she smelled the blood. Her vision went red. She leaped at Greymane, her fangs bared. Then the grey cat's head crashed into the wall. Citrus leaped back, horrified. She had _actually hurt_ her friend. She ran out of the hut and looked for a way to escape. Then she saw it. A large hole in the top corner of the cavern. She spread her wings and flew to it, her eyes closed. She escaped through the hole to the surface, where there were ponies.

XxXInnocentUntilProvenGuiltyXxX

Six ponies were crowded around, chatting. There was a unicorn, an Alicorn, two pegasi, and two earth ponies.

"Dreams usually occur during Rapid Eye Movement, or REM, sleep. This stage is thought to serve several functions: to rest a part of the brain (since some areas are active while others aren't) and to replenish brain chemicals, such as neurotransmitters. It's really fantastic. Wanna see? I can show you with a spell I learned!" cried a purple alicorn with a dark purple mane and tail streaked with lighter purple and pink and indigo eyes.

"Um, no thanks." This was a yellow pegasus with a pink mane and tail and turquoise eyes.

A blue pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail and magenta eyes zoomed up. "Twilight Sparkle, we don't need to see dreams from the inside. But thanks for the offer."

A small purple dragon with green spikes came running up. He had his hand over his mouth.

"What is it, Spike? asked the alicorn, Twilight Sparkle.

Spike the dragon opened his mouth, taking his hand away, and belched green fire and a scroll.

The Alicorn read it. "Celestia, Luna, and Cadence have to see us at the palace in Canterlot!"

"Well then let's go!" cried a pink earth pony with a poofy pink mane and tail and blue eyes cried.

XxXIDid'ntKillHimXxX

On the train to Canterlot Citrus looked over the seat in front of her at the six ponies and the dragon. They looked so happy. She sighed.

"Canterlot Station, we have arrived at Canterlot Station."

Citrus followed the ponies to the palace and then once they had been in there a few minutes she went up to the entrance. The guards stopped her.

"Who and what are you?"

"State you business with the princesses."

"I am Citrus Bat. I am a unicat. And my people are dying so I need the princesses' help."

The guards exchanged glances.

"Alright. But don't make any trouble."

XxXIDidn'tKillHerEitherXxX

Citrus Bat burst into the throne room. Everyone turned towards her.

"Princesses! I need your help!"


End file.
